


(dis) interested

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Office AU, Programmer Jongin, age gap au, age switch au, hinted!chanhun, intern kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: There's a new intern in the office and (seriously) he's not Jongin's type.





	(dis) interested

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on AFF

Jongin has never been late to work ever since he started working in the digital publishing company as a programmer located in Gangnam district--The Jo Publishing. It's a starter one, but he didn't mind working in a start-up company for he believes that soon, it will bloom, along with the other known publishing companies in town since the teamwork and camaraderie the employees has been practicing for long is being well lived. By this, they can definitely reach the top tier of the most successful publishing company in the country. With hardwork and patience, Jongin believes that they'll get to that one day.

Working there for over two years now, and since he's been working there since day one, he was soon promoted as the senior programmer and now handles the programming division where they work mostly on polishing their web and mobile products.

And now, since he's early in the office, like the usual routine, he prepares a mug of sweetened tea (he hates coffee) in the pantry, stirring the contents in his mug that brings a tinkling sound as the metal of his spoon collides with the glass of his mug. It fills in the silence along with the billowing smoke coming from the drink, when suddenly, the door to the pantry opens and there comes Hyunsik in.

"Morning, Jongin!" The H.R head greets and walks to the water dispenser to fill his water bottle.

"Morning," he greets back, leaning on the counter as he takes a sip of his tea. "So the new intern will start today?"

"Not just one, but three." Hyunsik flashes a smile then takes a gulp of his drink before filling up his container once more.

"Three? So what department the other two were assigned?" He places the mug on the counter top for awhile to cross his arms as he put Hyunsik into question.

"One for the accounting department, one for marketing and the editorial board." The H.R head recounts with his fingers, grinning afterwards. "All were graduating students. One of them came from SNU too like you."

"What major is he in?" He bops his nose and lightly scratches on it.

"Literature. He'll be assigned to Minseok."

"So he'll be in the editorial department. I see. So he'll be in the same floor as us then." Jongin could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket, then he fishes it out to read the message. His eyes quickly run over the text and he sent a reply.

"He will. But the other two would be in marketing area and Yifan is going to handle them."

"Sounds like today is going to be an interesting day." Jongin's eyes and smile glimmers, picking up his mug of tea and taking a sip.

Hyunsik flashes him an identical smile. "I bet so."

 

-

 

Office hour start at 7:30 a.m and more employees trickle inside their office room on the third floor, greeting 'good mornings' and updating each other with stories they want to share.

Lounging in his cubicle, Jongin seriously skims his email for important messages, round glasses framing his face. The clicking sound of his mouse resounds along with the chattering a good distance away from him about the last night's traffic.

However, when he was just completely absorbed by the tasks he needs to finish that day, there is a knock on his cubicle and as he lifts up his head, Chanyeol rests his arms on the edge of his station, a creepy grin on his face.

"There's a new intern. I saw him downstairs on my way here." He won't stop smiling and it's getting on Jongin's nerves, so he just turns away to reply on the email Insung sent him.

"So?" his nonchalant reply as he presses the keys on the keyboard swiftly.

"He's cute. Short, chubby and wearing glasses." He enumerates with his fingers. "And he's wearing loose plaid shirt which makes him more adorable. I bet everyone will love him!" Chanyeol perks up, hands on his waist now as he laughs.

Midway to Chanyeol's monologue about the new intern who will rooming with them later, Jongin stops typing, fingers clenching and throwing Chanyeol a stern stare. "So what if he’s adorable? He's just an intern and your job is the priority, so scram and go back to work, Yeol."

Chanyeol laughs at him like a seal, clapping and limbs wobbling. Jongin shakes his head and just resumes on typing when the other programmer says, "Aish, Jongin. Don't be too serious on work or else you won't get someone to like you. So grumpy!" He snorts and Jongin only rolls his eyes at him.

"Are you done now?" His gaze is smouldering, but Chanyeol grins and poses an annoying v with his fingers next to his right eye. "Yeah, boss! But this is why you don’t have someone, because you’re a gradpa!" He cackles annoyingly, before scampering towards Sehun's cubicle to tell the same thing he told to Jongin.

"Bro! I saw the new intern and he's cute! You'll like him! I'm sure of it!"

Jongin could only rub his temple and sigh, tuning out Chanyeol by putting his earphones on to play some good music.

Nosy workmates.

 

-

 

At 8:30 a.m, Jongin snaps out from working on the codes for their next project, when the glass doors to their office opens and Minseok's voice booms, drowning the clicking sounds of a mouse and keyboard to gain everybody's attention.

"Guys, we have a new intern!" He announces and Jongin slides his swivel chair to peek his head out, only to see Minseok and the new intern standing side by side.

"Guys, please meet Do Kyungsoo. He'll be our intern for two months. He's from SNU, major in Literature. He’ll be my assistant for two months, so be good to him." He offers Kyungsoo a smile and takes a step back to give the new intern his needed spotlight.

"Nice to meet you all," he bows his head politely, then straightens up, pushing his round glasses atop his nose after it almost slipped off from his ears. "I'm Do Kyungsoo and please take care of me." Again, he bows politely.

Everyone greets Kyungsoo enthusiastically—a very warm welcome.

"Let me introduce you to everyone."

 Minseok leads him to the far right corner first to introduce him to the editorial staff he'll be working with. Jongin could hear them cooing and getting all warm at the new guy.

Jongin gets back to encoding on Sigil, trying to tune out everyone's voices because they were starting to distract him from his task. Instead of typing in his usual speed, he has only typed three to five characters. He’s going too slow. But when Minseok and Kyungsoo walks near Chanyeol and Sehun's conjoined booths to introduce them to Kyungsoo, he peeks his eyes at them and listens to them talk. Later on, he hears Chanyeol inviting the new intern for lunch and adding, "I can tell that you'll get along with everyone well," which has Jongin scowling, but sighing after, fingers hovering over the keys.

"Thank you."

He hears Kyungsoo say timidly and he starts typing again.

"Knock, knock."

Minseok calls for his attention, so he puts up a professional stance before looking up at the Editor-in-Chief and the intern in tow, who fiddles on his fingers shyly.

To make the intern feel at ease, he gives him the softest smile he could muster.

"Hi."

He greets, particularly to Kyungsoo who smiles at him shyly, but staring right through his eyes now. And then Minseok introduces them to each other.

"This is Kim Jongin, the head of the programming team. They work on ebooks and developing the web and mobile applications we sell."

Minseok informs and Kyungsoo nods and smiles at Jongin before bowing again.

"Nice to meet you, Sir. Please take care of me too."

A smile breaks on Jongin's lips. "Sure."

"Thanks, Jongin." Minseok leads Kyungsoo to the next cubicle, repeating the introduction.

Going back to where he left, he stretches his arms upwards first before his fingers fly over the keys to finish the codes for the day.

 

-

 

At lunch, Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae and Yixing (unexpectedly), joins his table after getting his food.

"Hey," Jongdae leans towards Jongin, looking at his back warily for a brief moment before he continues, "Do Kyungsoo is my type!" He whispers loudly and Jongin scowls, stabbing his fork over the meat brutally and rolls his eyes.

"He's cute," Yixing stoically adds, munching on his sandwich.

"I told you, Jongin. He's cute. We never had some cute intern lately, and did you see him earlier? He was rubbing his eyes cutely and he sneezed so cutely, dude I even saw him biting his nails and I just want to squish him so bad!"

Beside Chanyeol, Jongin can see Sehun rolling his eyes and he can tell, the young programmer isn't ecstatic about the Kyungsoo topic at all too.

"He's so adorable, Jongin. And did you see how he walks? His hips sway. I'm not even sure if he does it on purpose or if it's just natural? I can't tell, but he's so freaking cute!" Jongdae blabbers and Jongin gives him the stink eye.

"So he's more important than work now?" He challenges, pointing his fork at Jongdae and Chanyeol.

"Jongin, we rarely get to fanboy at someone so cute, so don't be a kill joy." Chanyeol huffs, dunking a meat in his mouth and chews obnoxiously.

"He doesn't look that great to me, okay." Jongin crosses his arms, leaning on his seat. "He looks like a kid. He looks like twelve and he's even wearing a big shirt. It doesn't look appropriate for an office wear."

"But he's cute." Yixing smirks, smiling afterwards and Jongin wants to throw a fit.

"Yah, Oh Sehun, I know you don't like that kid too, so say something." Jongin commands, his eyes darting towards the entrance of the cafeteria as Kyungsoo steps in and meets his eyes, but immediately turns away to go to an empty table with his lunch box on hand.

Clearing his throat, because he just trailed his eyes at Kyungsoo, when he turned to the four sitting across him, Sehun speaks, thankfully.

 "I don't like him, but I admit he's cute." He takes a huge bite of banana with a temporary stoic look on his face. He and Yixing are very alike. He has always suspected the two to be long lost twins.

“Where’s the cute you guys talking about? Because I can’t see it!”

“Grandpa Jongin attacks!”

Chanyeol and Jongdae high-fives and Jongin decides to ignore them instead, but his eyes linger at Kyungsoo's direction for a brief moment before shaking his head and finishing his lunch quick.

 

-

 

During break around 3 p.m. Jongin went out of the company to buy an energy drink from a nearby convenience store when to his surprise, Chanyeol drags him to the smoking area, grinning at him eerily. Something bad is brewing, he can tell.

"Whether you like it or not, you are going to join us."

"So what now?" Jongin impatiently asks, eyeing Chanyeol and Jongdae. Yixing is busy on his phone, probably texting his girlfriend. And as for Sehun, he's busy munching on gummy words without a care in the world.

"Let's have a bet!" Chanyeol announces giddily.

When Jongin hears the word, he backs away and taps on his watch. "I'm going back now. I don’t have time for this--"

"Hold up!" Jongdae pulls him by his arm and glowers at him. "You're not going anywhere and you can't miss the fun, Jongin gramps."

"Okay, I may had bets with you before on soccer games, but not this time around and I have faith that Chelsea is going to win the championships, so ciao!"

He tries to run away again, but Chanyeol blocks his way and turns to the left hallway first before saying, "Dude, this bet is different."

Jongin throws him a puzzled look.

“Spill!” He demands.

"Yeol and I planned to have a bet on Kyungsoo." Jongdae starts and Jongin doesn't like the thought of a bet that has something to do with the intern, so he turns away and shakes his head.

"Guys, I'm not interested and I'm not interested in him too, so I'm out." He steps back, but Jongdae gives him a headlock.

"Come on, it's just a simple bet. We'll just bet who would be the lucky guy to get Kyungsoo out on a date. Ehem, I mean, friendly date. Or who would be lucky to be Kyungsoo's sugar daddy--"

"That's ridiculous!" Jongin protests, huffs and swats Jongdae's arm away from him. "That's not gonna happen. Insung might be gay, but he won't like Kyungsoo. I told you guys, he’s not that interesting. He’ll just be interesting to everyone on his first day. I’m sure tomorrow this hype over his cuteness will be over. He’s not cute, okay? Nobody will ask him for a friendly date. He even had lunch alone. I bet nobody want to eat with a kid-looking like him."

“Whatever you say, Jong Jong gramps. You still gonna join us, interested or not interested with Kyungsoo.” Jongdae brushes him off and turns to Chanyeol. “Okay, what are you going to say again, Yeol? This gramps cut you off.”

Chanyeol snorts.

"Alright, that's what you think, Jongin. But I bet, Boss will ask him on a date this Friday. Haven't you seen Insung-ssi earlier talking and laughing with Kyungsoo at the pantry? Of course not, because you were too busy. But I saw it with my two eyes. Insung adores him, he even pinched his cheeks. Kyungsoo will definitely say yes to him, so stop with your Kyungsoo-is-not-cute monologue because you are just in denial!"

Chanyeol pinches Sehun's cheeks as a demonstration how Insung allegedly pinched Kyungsoo’s chubby cheeks and Jongin scoffs at the scene. He rolls his eyes and he clenches his fists. Sehun sighs and shakes his head after, also not amused as him.

"It's just his first day as an intern and he's starting to flirt with the boss?" Jongin snaps, fuming.

"But Yeol, I bet Boss Ryeowook has a chance on him. They get along with music. So I'm betting for Ryeowook hyung!" Jongdae turns to Yixing and Sehun. "Guys what are your bets?"

Yixing and Sehun pretend not to hear anything.

"How much would you bet?" Yixing asks monotonously, his eyes not leaving his phone screen.

"80 000 Won." Chanyeol smirks proudly.

"I'm not joining--" Jongin was pulled back again by Jongdae who gave him a hard look.

"You're joining, Boss. We're all in this together. So who is your bet?"

Jongin thumped his palm on his face in exasperation, but gave up moments after, because he knows for sure these twerps won’t let him escape. "Okay, okay, okay. For 80 000 Won, I'll bet for no one."

"Now, I can already smell your 80 000 Won, dude!" Chanyeol cackles in victory while pumping his fist up in the air. “this is going to be my victory!”

"I'll bet for Minseok." Yixing placed his bet, yawning.

"Chanyeol for Boss Insung, Mine for Ryeowook hyung, Yixing for Minseok hyung, Jongin for nobody and, how about you, Sehun?"

Sehun keeps his phone in his pocket before propping his arms on his lap and resting his chin over his open palms. "Me?"

Everyone waits for his bet.

Jongin just wants to go back to the office, but Sehun was taking too much time to think, until he finally enunciates the name of his bet, "Jongin."

Jongin’s can’t believe what he just heard.

 

-

 

The next day, it happens. Just like the previous day, Kyungsoo is clad in another loose plaid shirt, it made him look smaller and adorable that has Jongin protesting over lunch with his so called friends that Kyungsoo isn't adorable or cute at all. But his protests were unheard as Chanyeol and Jongdae keeps on praising the boy who is eating alone just behind them like a lost kid.

But as the day progresses, Jongin can't understand how wide Chanyeol and Jongdae's hearing range are, as they would always chat him using Hangouts on gmail to update him about Kyungsoo and these persons they bet for.

The bet has finally started, and up til now, he still couldn't believe Sehun would place a bet for him. As if he'll ask Kyungsoo there in the office to go out with him. Just no.

While typing some codes on a minimized screen, a notification pops out from the tab of his gmail window and as he checks his email, he sees Chanyeol adding him to the group chat called, "80 000 Won". More messages pop out from the chat window that late in the afternoon and when Jongin decides to reread the conversation, he stops by Chanyeol saying, "Jongdae just lost the bet. Cutie pie Kyungsoo turned down Ryeowook hyung's invitation to go to the record store at the mall."

 It was followed by Jongdae's onslaught of crying emojis and says, "I heard it with my own two ears, sadly. GDI."

Sehun only responds with ellipses and Yixing sends an alien sticker, and as for Jongin, Jongin exits the chat box and ignores the upcoming messages.

As the day ends, Jongdae left home with a defeated face and Chanyeol torturing his back with slaps as he laughs at him, again, hollering out loud for his assumed victory.

Meanwhile, since his friends walked ahead of him after clocking out, unexpectedly, Jongin meets Kyungsoo's eyes who just stepped out of the H.R office. Five seconds passed to their eye-lock, Kyungsoo turns away first and makes his way out of the building.

Yet, Jongin trails behind him to go home.

 

-

 

Jongin stopped by Minseok's cubicle after he went to a bathroom break. Kyungsoo's station was just beside him. So unavoidably, he took a brief glance at the shorter boy, this time, taking in Kyungsoo’s clothes whereas he’s wearing a green polo and boyfriend jeans accentuating his thick thighs. He's not checking him out. He's really not. But the intern seems to notice someone was staring at him, so he looks up and meets Jongin's eyes. In the end, they turned away at the same time and Jongin gave a fake cough, earning a worried glance from Minseok.

"You okay?"

Jongin offers him a thin smile and Minseok just nods and thrusts him the papers he asked him earlier to scan and photocopy.

"Thanks, bro."

While sifting through the sheets of papers to check if he has everything he needs, Minseok suddenly gets up from his seat, head turning towards Kyungsoo.

 

"Kyungsoo, do you want to buy sushi later at break?"

Jongin freezes on his spot, watching the whole ordeal. At the corner of his eyes, he sees Chanyeol's tall limbs slightly poking out from his station to watch Minseok and Kyungsoo. Same with Yixing who placed a bet for Minseok. For five seconds, Jongin forgot how to breathe. His eyes raked towards Kyungsoo who has his body facing him and Minseok. Their eyes meet once more and when Kyungsoo turns up to Minseok, his mouth moves as he answers him.

 "Sorry, but I brought food with me later for lunch."

Finally taking an exhale, Jongin immediately pads his feet towards his station, but not missing Minseok's 'That's okay' and Yixing slumping his head over his desk and Chanyeol cheering like a retard on his seat.

As he returns to his desk and checks the papers in hand, he sighs in relief when he got everything he needs, so he breathes a sigh of relief, because he doesn’t want to trail his way back to Minseok’s station that is just right next to the cute intern.

 

-

 

Wednesday, however was uneventful. Rather than Kyungsoo wearing a yellow and green plaid shirt that is again, too big for his small stature, Insung just greeted Kyungsoo with a wave and smiled and Chanyeol was too confident during lunch as he says with a smug smirk over and over again, it was getting annoying to Jongin really, "I'll definitely win this bet,” with an after evil-like laugh.

Yixing and Jongdae agrees with him, though, but Sehun and he just rolls their eyes.

Confident fucker.

 

-

 

Friday comes too quick. The morning was quiet and busy. Jongin was thankful that their group chat on Hangouts is dead, so it went on smoothly like that and he did finish three tasks that aren't due yet, so he decided to rest for awhile by browsing some clothes in an online shop.

At lunch, the group was quiet. Jongin likes the solitude for once, but at the back of his mind, he can't help but wonder why the three of them were silent, so in order to satisfy the building curiosity in him, he breaks the ice.

"Did you guys lose the lotto too? You three are awfully quiet." He points his chopsticks to them before dunking another meat into his mouth.

Yixing and Jongdae turn to Chanyeol and Jongdae sitting next to the obnoxious programmer nudges his side.

Jongin gives them a questioning brow. They were obviously hiding something from him.

"Okay, say it."

Jongin directs sternly, arms folding across his chest as he leans on his seat. Just in time, the intern of their interest comes in the cafeteria, looking around like a lost boy for an unoccupied table. When the intern found a free table at the corner, he situated himself there and Jongin brought his line of sight back to his silly friends (Sehun is an exception) for answers he needs.

"I lost." Chanyeol begins. Jongin quirks a brow, understanding what he means, but still needs further details regarding it. "I was at the pantry making coffee when Boss Insung came in to get hot water when Kyungsoo comes in after to go to the bathroom, but Boss stopped him and asked him if he can take him to dinner later with some of his friends. Apparently, Kyungsoo loves actor Song Joongki and, shit, Boss Insung is bestfriends with him and yet, Kyungsoo turned down his offer. Really, shit.  I thought I'm going to win this bet, but Kyungsoo rejected him. Rejected the opportunity to get to know Song Joongki. What on earth is wrong with that kid's head? It was his chance, but he let it slipped through his fingers, man. I’m floored."

“Chanyeol, your mouth! Lower your voice or he’ll hear you!” Jongdae scolds, whacking him on the head.

“Ow!” Chanyeol winces. “But it’s true! Now, I lost!”

“So that leaves Jongin and Sehun.” Yixing gives them pointed looks as Jongin wipes his lips with his hanky.

“I won’t ask him to go out with me. So that means, I won the bet, so give me now your 80 000 Won.” Jongin opens his palm, asking for the guys to give him the promised money. This bet is easy-peasy and Jongin feels proud he didn’t even break a sweat for it. Or maybe there were moments he had, because he can’t just lose 800 Won for this stupidity.

“What?” Jongin quirks his brow as he examines the disappointed looks on his friends’ faces.

“This bet is not yet over. I may not look interested with this whole bullshit, but I don’t want to lose 80 000 Won just because I was forced to do this.” Sehun’s bitch face is now on display and it made Jongin’s blood pumping from his challenge. Realizing that now that he’s here, then there’s no backing out. He’s here and he can’t let his wallet cry. 80 000 Won is enough for him to buy a bucket of chicken, so if Sehun’s game face on has come, Jongin gives him the equal look. He won’t let this guy win at all.

“So, shall I ask him now to get this done and over with?”

In all honesty, Jongin doesn’t know what will happen next. But after saying those words, Chanyeol smirks at him which was too annoying in his opinion, but he won’t back out to any challenge they’d throw at him. If they want him to ask Kyungsoo, they he’ll do so. As if the kid would say yes to him.

“Ask him now. And let’s see what happens.”

Yixing interrupts though. “Wait,” All eyes turn to him. “They haven’t talked yet, how could you all think that Kyungsoo would even say yes to him? If we give him the go signal to approach Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo will surely turn him down and Jongin will win.”

“Told you so.” Jongin shrugs.

“He has a point, Yeol. Jongin will win this if he asked, Kyungsoo. It will be unfair!” Jongdae adds and runs his fingers through his hair in frustration. “Anyway, Sehun, why did you even pick Jongin? He’s doesn’t even give a fuck to Kyungsoo. So why this gramps?”

Sehun sips on his lemon tea drink nonchalantly. “Because I’ve seen Kyungsoo taking glances at him during the first day like a high school girl taking a peek of his crush in a classroom, that kind of way.”

Jongin doesn’t know how to react to this newfound information, so he blinks uncaringly.

“So you think, Kyungsoo has a crush on him?”

“The kid has a crush on this thirty-one year old bachelor???”

“That’s what I think,” Sehun answers, biting on the tip of his straw. “He thinks nobody notices, but I noticed it not just one time but a lot of times and earlier too when he passed by you, Jongin.  So for me, this is just fair.”

Jongin clears his throat and fidgets on his seat. “What now?”

“Okay, I admit, one time, I saw him looking at your way too, Jongin. One time I caught his eyes following you after you went of the bathroom. Oh! Not just once, earlier too.” Yixing reveals and Jongin keeps his cool, though honestly, he’s having a hard time dealing with how his friends are staring at him at this moment.

“I don’t know what to say. I just don’t want to lose this bet, that’s all.” Jongin says, rubbing his neck and getting up.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Chanyeol scowls.

“Back to the office? What do you think?”

“Aren’t you going to ask him now?” Jongdae pipes.

“And what? Lose my 80 000 Won today?”

“Man, just do it.” Yixing suggests weakly, before stretching his arms as he yawns.

Jongin’s line of sight moves towards Kyungsoo’s table. The intern has his back facing him and from the looks of it, he’s still eating. Too bad, he accepted the challenge earlier, now, would he back out now?

Flipping his hair and brushes it up with his fingers, Jongin gives his friends an intense look, before making his way towards the intern. He could feel his friends boring holes on his back, but only a sigh escapes from his mouth as he stands behind Kyungsoo, heart thumping fast.

When the intern felt his presence, Jongin swallows a lump down his throat and braces himself for what has to come next. Kyungsoo’s wide attractive eyes land on his and Jongin’s breath hitches.  He just think attractive, yeah, he’s not kidding. He doesn’t know what to say next, though. He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s doing, entertaining his friends for this ridiculous bet. But he must do it.

The intern doesn’t say anything, but just looks through his eyes. Having this kind of situation makes him want to retreat and forget the whole existence of the bet because he hates attention. Obviously, some of the employees eating there are giving him looks that he couldn’t describe as what and it starts to irk him a bit.

Blowing his fringe to get this done, he just sits next to Kyungsoo who follows his movements with his surprised eyes and says nothing, instead continues on eating, but Jongin, on the other hand, props an elbow on the table, rests his head over his open palm and stares at the boy, watching him eat very consciously.

In the end, Jongin doesn’t ask what he’s supposed to ask the intern. He watches him with full interest and forgets about his friends waiting for the final blow.

When Kyungsoo was done with his food, carefully placing his lunch box back in his lunch bag, Jongin straightens up and takes a deep breath.

They stayed quiet for the meantime, just them sitting on the bench, waiting for something to be said, but nobody starts something to talk about, so Jongin gets up instead and says, “I’ll go now.”

Kyungsoo gives him a small nod, not meeting his eyes. But Jongin doesn’t forget to give the intern a small grateful smile for allowing him to sit next to him and for not questioning his unexpected presence while he’s having his lunch.

Jongin walks away with his hands in his pockets. He passes by his friends’ table, shooting them a smug smirk and ignoring their confused and distressed faces that they throw back to him. Chanyeol even mouthed a clear ‘WTF’ with his frantic hand gestures, but Jongin rushes out of the cafeteria, not wanting to explain why he did what he just did.

He comes back to the office with a smug smile etched on his lips.

It’s not time to lose his 80 000 Won yet.

Maybe.

 

-

 

For the remaining hours before they can finally clock out and go home, Jongin received a barrage of messages from the group chat, particularly from Chanyeol and Jongdae, demanding him to tell them what the fuck he just did with Kyungsoo during lunch.

Annoyed from the nonstop messages he sees, though he wants to keep mum about it, he finally says to them on chat: I just made my existence known

Chanyeol: he has a crush on u i believe sehun

Jongdae: ask him out later

Chanyeol: u better ask him out later. be fair.

 

Jongin clicks the exit button of his gmail window and rather proceeds to his next task, scratching his head. “Why did I sign up to this mess again?” He mumbles to himself, shaking his head, but then types away.

 

-

 

One hour before dismissal and thank God it’s Saturday the next day, because Jongin doesn’t want to deal with his ‘friends’ about the bet they have and doesn’t want to hear anything from Chanyeol and Jongdae, Jongin mumbles a repeated thanks under his breath to himself, can’t wait to laze around in his apartment and play with his poodles.

Getting up after saving his work, he makes his way towards the bathroom because he felt like it and to maybe take a piss before dismissal, but when he arrives there, he catches the arms of someone who has just onto him.

It was an unexpected meeting.

“Hey.”

“H-Hyung?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and Jongin equally gives him the same reaction.

In reflex, Jongin cautiously looks around and when he deems that they’re safe and alone and it seems like there’s no one who will barge in the bathroom to catch them together, like this, too intimate looking with Jongin’s hands resting over the curves of Kyungsoo’s waist, he leads him to the corner, gently pinning him on the wall.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin starts. “We got a problem. A big problem.”

“Jongin, if this is about the bet, just let me tell them you’re my boyfriend.” Kyungsoo insists, his hands balled up into tight fists. They’ve talked about this whole bet thing four days ago on texts, phone calls and secret nightouts.

Minute by minute, Jongin would look behind to sense if someone is on their way to the bathroom. He can't let them get caught. Not that he's ashamed of dating Kyungsoo, but because of some complicated reasons. It's true. Yes, they are dating. Three years in a relationship and they are still here, now facing something risky, but it's not easier done to just flaunt that they are something more than just colleagues. 

Kyungsoo grips on his arm, scowling at him. "Are you ashamed of me, Jongin? Don't you know that I don't like it that we ignore each other here, right?"

Jongin's shoulders droop as he smacks his face with his palm lightly.

"How many times did we talk about this, Soo? I am not ashamed of you." Jongin assures. "They can't know about us because it's against the rules."

But there’s more to it that he hardly vocalizes to the other.

Kyungsoo crosses his arms, still glaring at his boyfriend. "I'm just an intern. I don't think it applies to me. So tell your officemates we're dating and just give up your 80 000 Won. You can earn it again next week on pay day."

Jongin scratches his head in frustration because Kyungsoo has a point about it. He's just an intern. Sometimes, he curses how smart Kyungsoo can be compared to him and this is just one of those examples, because he forgot that he'll work in here temporarily.

Remembering the day Kyungsoo told him that he'll intern in the company he works at, Jongin thought of it first as a joke. However, he was petrified when Kyungsoo showed him his slip of acceptance from his company that has him briefing Kyungsoo immediately how they couldn't act like a lovesick couple in the office in which Kyungsoo agreed to do so.

"What makes you hold back? Is it because of our age gap? 11 years? Is that too shameful?"

"It's not. Soo, I don’t want to have a silly argument with you again regarding this."

Jongin clenches his fists and shakes his head. It's really not the case. Well, partly. But because, it's not everyday he'll get to have people admiring his relationship with Kyungsoo. He has experienced humiliation here and there. In fact, it's one of the reasons he left his previous work. He has heard bad criticisms of him enough. Has able to hear people tell to him, though they made it as a joke, that he was a pedophile. Has heard people talking to his back that he should date someone who is at least near his age, not someone still attending university. The hurtful comments about him, he can handle them well, he's used to it. They can talk shit anytime they want about him, but them talking foul things about Kyungsoo, that's a different case. At any rate, he doesn't want them to misjudge Kyungsoo. Because he did hear some people said that Kyungsoo is a gold digger, that he only dates him for money. Worse than that is that Kyungsoo whores himself around, targeting older men for fun and games, but hell not single one of them was true and he's had enough of people talking about Kyungsoo like that when the truth is he's anything but.

"Then why won't you tell them? You're their friend. So what if everybody knows about us?"

Kyungsoo knows about it. They talked about it before. Even his parents are against his relationship with him. Yeah, they are legal now, but whenever Jongin takes visits at his place, the lingering disappointment of his parents for him is very blatant. They might have been given the chance to date, but their age gap has always been the issue. They might not vocalize it while they are there, but Jongin could feel it, and he hate it that the only people who could support Kyungsoo still harbors resentment against their son's choice of dating him. Jongin doesn't want everyone to think differently of Kyungsoo. He doesn't want to hear anyone calling him names just because he dates an older man who is 11 years older than him. He can tell his friends about them, yes, but along with it, it won't be too long for the others to know about his relationship with Kyungsoo. He's not that close to everyone and he doesn't have any clue how everyone's heads work, so to avoid hearing something awful from other people in the office, especially directed to Kyungsoo, if they have to resort to ignoring each other just to save him from humiliation, Jongin will do it in order to protect his boyfriend.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo pleads, weaving their fingers together as he worriedly stares at him. "If what I am thinking is the reason why you're like this, forget it. I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle whatever the fuck they'd tell about me. Besides, I don't care whatever everyone would think as long as I know that I have you, that's all that matters because I'd only care if one day you'll ignore me and I really hate it that you are ignoring me here. I just don't want you to ignore me. I'm not stupid to do PDA with you, to flirt with you while at work. I know my limits and my place, Jongin, and if they are not accepting knowing about us then I can just look for another company to intern at."

“H-How did you know?”

“Jongin, I can feel it! Remember that one time we were at the park and you were so pissed? I heard the guy said I’m your whore! I heard it!”

"Baby--"

"Please?" Kyungsoo cups his tensed cheek. “Jongin, I don’t care what they say about me. They can tell anything they want, but I want them to know that what we have is genuine and nothing close to whatever disgusting thing they have in their heads, okay? I just know you better! You’re so easy to read, ahjussi!”

That made Jongin cackle a little.

However, it's easy to say yes to all of this, but it will be complicated along the way. But, as he thinks deeply about this, maybe taking a leap would set him free. Besides, he's having a hard time pretending he doesn't care about Kyungsoo when all this time he does. Moreover, he doesn't like how the others seem to take interest of him, asking him to go out with them when all Jongin wants to do is to eat with him too every lunch. Boy, it was so hard not stare at Kyungsoo for long like he usually does and it's hard to keep his feelings at bay whenever he subtly looks at him from head to toe to see what outfit he wears for the day and truth be told, everytime he sees his boyfriend wearing loose button-ups he gets the urge to wrap his arms around him and squish his chubby cheeks. Kyungsoo is really cute and attractive that any men would really love to get to his good side. But again, he can't do those things to him, but if it will cast away some men from hitting on him, maybe it's time to let his friends know about them. Whatever the consequence it might bring, Jongin will be ready to face it.

More than that, he won’t let other people talk shit about his Kyungsoo or he’ll have to use his fist to teach them a lesson.

Right, he shouldn’t be afraid of the outcome as long as Kyungsoo is with him, that’s all that matters.

Sighing, but with an enlightened smile, Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo's hands firmly and says, "Okay, we'll tell them about us."

"Really?" Kyungsoo's grin lightens up the slightly dimmed bathroom and Jongin's heart flutters from the sight of it. He only wants to be the person who can light up Kyungsoo's face like this. He just wants Kyungsoo to be happy like this and he'll do anything to keep this smile alive on his boyfriend's handsome face.

"Hm. We'll tell them."

"And what is it that you two gonna tell?"

Flinching from the newly added voice besides them, Jongin was about to let go of Kyungsoo's hand, but his boyfriend holds firmly onto him and latches to his arm as he hides behind Jongin and peeks his head a little to look at the other man leaning on the wall next to the door that was soon closed.

"Chanyeol..."

"So tell." The tall man crosses his arms and quirks a brow between Jongin and Kyungsoo. “Well, surprise to me! You two are talking?” He sing songs.

Jongin has been friends with Chanyeol for long. He's the first one he made as a friend when he started working in the company. He's nice, outgoing, but nosy most of the time and talk about being obnoxious. He never told him about Kyungsoo ever, the reason he would always invite him to go to clubs to score someone, but Jongin hates clubs, so he doesn't go with him that much when he asks him to. One to two times or was it four, he did. But in the end, he'd always tell Chanyeol he's not interested with anyone as of the moment, though the truth is, he's been dating Kyungsoo already.

Again, he keeps it a secret to protect Kyungsoo from hateful words just because he’s younger than him.

"Jongin and I are dating." Kyungsoo suddenly confesses, still hiding behind Jongin. He fists Jongin's dress shirt in a tight a grip and along with the utter surprise, Jongin could also tell how Kyungsoo is shaking from this. But having Kyungsoo said what they truly are, Jongin was left in awe of his boyfriend. Compared to him, Kyungsoo is braver than him. If wouldn't for the fact that he was able to intern in the company, Chanyeol would never knew about the secret Jongin has been safely keeping. Maybe this is for the better.

Chanyeol slams a palm over his forehead dramatically. "How could you keep this from me, Kim Jongin? We've been friends for two years and all this time you didn't tell me you are dating a babe?"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." Jongin says and then brings Kyungsoo next to him, putting a protective arm around his waist. "I was just scared."

"Scared of me?"

"No, not you. Scared of what it would do to Kyungsoo if everyone knows he's dating an older guy like me. Eleven years is a huge gap, Chanyeol and you know that everyone is not as accepting as others."

"Jongin, I told you, it's fine. They can talk bullshit about me, but I'm a strong boy!" Kyungsoo protests, his face morphs into an angry bird character with his thick brows furrowing.

Chanyeol doubles in laughter and the couple gives him an offending look, but Jongin just lets him react that way.

"I'm sorry..." Chanyeol calms down and breathes. "Jongin, who cares? If you two are happy, then who cares about everyone would say? Well, company prohibits dating someone in the same department, but Kyungsoo is an intern.” He takes a pause and hollers dramatically with his hand, pointing to the couple. “But, shit, I still can't believe it that you two are a thing. No wonder Sehun and Yixing catches you most of the time stealing glances at Jongin." He cackles once more, making Kyungsoo flustered. He hides his face on Jongin's arm.

"It's because Jongin always ignores me. I even want to eat with him during lunch, but he ignores me so I'd just steal glances at him whenever I miss him."

Jongin's heart stutters from the revelation. It's been five days, and he's not aware how his actions affect his sweet Kyungsoo. Now, he feels remorse. Really, just who cares? They are not in control of their lives and what they do. Also, it's not as if they'd do something inappropriate at work and Jongin isn't that type of man. If he wants respect from others, then he better respect them too. Having his relationship known to everyone, whether they would take it as a good or a bad thing, won't change the fact that he and Kyungsoo are in love despite their ages. Their opinions shouldn't matter and it's true, Kyungsoo is not a kid anymore. He feels bad that it seemed like overprotecting Kyungsoo made it look like he sees his boyfriend as a weak one, but he really doesn't. But thinking about it, it seemed like it was the case.

"Did I fuck up this time?"

"You didn't. I know you just want to protect me, but Jongin, I can handle whatever they'll say. Trust me. Please."

Looking deeply into Kyungsoo's mesmerizing eyes makes him feel at ease and maybe Jongin should stop worrying over many things, because it doesn't do any good on him.

"I'm so sorry if you feel like I'm ashamed of you, if I'm being overprotective, but, I love you, okay? I do love you, Soo."

"I know." Kyungsoo grins, lips forming a heart and Jongin drowns in that smile that suddenly, to his surprise, Kyungsoo throws his arms around him and pecks his lips.

Hold up, Kyungsoo pecked his lips in front of Chanyeol.

Panicking, he shoots his friend an astounded look and stuttered when he spoke.

"U-Uh," he scratches the side of his face. "We're boyfriends. Uh..."

Chanyeol sniggers and smiles. "No need to worry about me. Make out if you want, I won't mind."

Jongin turns to Kyungsoo hiding on his chest, obviously getting shy after Chanyeol's shameless offer.

"Look at what you did to my boyfriend. You made him shy." Jongin cackles, brushing Kyungsoo's silky strands of hair before kissing his head.

"I guess, Sehun won the bet then?"

Jongin doesn't mind it one bit, so he agrees. "My 80 000 Won is ready."

 

-

 

"So you guys are dating."

It's not a question, but a statement coming from Jongdae who still up to now couldn't believe the truth that was repeatedly said since they all left the office together.

Jongin was wary at first, seeing some employees casting Kyungsoo a look of confusion to why he's with the company's programmers. But Kyungsoo was there to always remind him that it will be okay. His eyes said it all and what Jongin only did is to take a leap and trust him completely. There was also Chanyeol who gave him assuring looks that everything will be fine and yes, it did.

Now, they are all in a restaurant, Yixing, Chanyeol, Sehun and Jongdae are sitting across the couple and it was an arrangement planned by Chanyeol for what he called as 'The Interrogation' part of the bet.

More than that, Sehun might have won the bet, but after knowing that Jongin and Kyungsoo are a thing, he kindly rejected the money and suggested just to go eat outside using the money, the reason they are now in a restaurant and for them to be able to chitchat.

More revelations were said while they were eating. Chanyeol confessed that he found Kyungsoo cute and sexy (Jongin almost threw a fit) which has Kyungsoo hiding himself on Jongin's shoulder that earned sniggers from them. Jongdae professed that Kyungsoo is actually his type, coupled with more compliments about his cuteness and effortless adorableness. That they had been observing Kyungsoo with the guys they were betting and up to that time Jongin told them Kyungsoo looks like a kid and is not that great which has Kyungsoo bitching on Jongin for awhile. For the most part of the interrogation process, only Chanyeol, Yixing and Sehun reacted coolly about it. Chanyeol is an exception wherein he was the first one to know the truth. And as expected for their resident bitch faces Yixing and Sehun, they just took the confession lightly and got over it, but Jongdae.

"I still can't believe you two are dating." Jongdae is still in the state of incredulity, jaw hanging open everytime after he says something. "Like what the fuck?"

Chanyeol whacks him this time on the head. "Get over it, obviously they are dating. No need to repeat it, it's annoying."

"But they are dating and Jongin didn't even tell us?"

"Can we just eat in peace?" Yixing's sassy remark as he pours soju on his glass. "And haven't he said the reason? Or did you forget about it?"

"But they are dating!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, they are. Stop it, Stupid Jongdae."

"But they are dating in secret for five days!"

"Stupid! They've been dating for three years, not five days!"

Jongin is quiet with Kyungsoo. They just watched to commotion before their eyes while picking on their food. They explained their sides to the rest earlier while they were waiting for their food, both tired to talk, but Jongdae was relentless and Jongin could only blame the alcohol for his boisterousness.

 

"It's not shocking, Jongdae. Maybe if you did just observe Kyungsoo closely, you'd wonder why he looks that way at Jongin." Sehun says, sipping on his bubbletea. "Can you just fucking shut up? They are dating! They are! Jesus!"

"I still can't believe it!"

The group drowned the next words Jongdae spills, because he just won't stop, so they let him get the spotlight he deserves from the other customers, a.k.a the annoyed ones.

"But you know what?" Chanyeol throws his arm around Sehun's shoulders, their faces an inch apart as he says, "You're too kind not to accept the money, Hunnie. Maybe I should take you out some time to spoil you. What do you say?"

Sehun's cheeks darkens a shade of red, eyes widening from the proximity of his face away from Chanyeol and from the way he holds him close and from the offer that sounds like a date to him.

He just smiles. "Hehe. A supply of bubbletea for a month would be enough."

"Bubbletea dates then!"

Sehun slams his forehead on the table to hide the blush on his face.

Meanwhile, Jongdae is still having his monologue about the whole Jongin and Kyungsoo dating revelation while downing a soju. Also, Yixing is busy drinking by himself with his cellphone in hand, enough for him to survive the night.

Everyone is lost in their own worlds.

Going back to Jongin and Kyungsoo, they remained still on their seats, either drinking their glass of juice or picking food. But when Jongin turns to his boyfriend, Kyungsoo automatically turns to him too and says, "This is not that bad. You got interesting friends at work." However, his face morphs into a scowl. "But you said, I don't look great, huh? And that I’m just a kid. And I looked like a twelve year old and--"

Jongin chortles, bringing Kyungsoo close to his side and smiles.

"That's how I played Dis-interested. But we both know the truth, I love you."

Kyungsoo freezes from his hold, so he takes advantage by the opportunity to land him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re braver than me, Soo. Love you.”

To his shock, his boyfriend cups his cheeks and kisses him straight on the lips, in front of his friends who hoots and cheers as they see it, and in the open for everyone to see.

Now, Jongin closes his eyes.


End file.
